dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
M.B. Kovas
"Hope I'm not too late, gents." ―M.B. Kovas M.B. Kovas is youtuber, graphics designer, former DYOM designer and former associate developer of a back then known SA-MP TDM server named "Final Stand". Despite many other community titles, such as being a former high ranking administrator and role-play based clan owner in many SA-MP servers, he is mostly known for his youtuber label, as he owns a Lithuanian SA-MP gameplay commentary channel named MartZ2 which used to receive a sustainable ammount of views per episode, which usually counted up to thousands. He also owns a multi-topic Discord community titled "Official Server of Kovas & Co", also being the leader of the community respectively. Other than the merely sustainable youtuber title, M.B. Kovas has no single definable branch of content producing, as he sometimes uploads videos that are random in themself, and other times he designs DYOM missions or partakes in SA-MP community projects. School Stories & School Stories 2 Kovas made his first appearence as MartZ2 in the Switzerland College, when he met up with Laucube, Mr. TongWah, NeonDeviant and some others, who were planning an organized resistance movement against Dario. After Kovas was brought on board, he managed to become the sole leader of the group and deal a severe blow to the cringedeviant ranks, for example defeating Spyder and Bukas during the Shady Creeks trip, aswell as helping destroy the main cringedeviant base out in Bone County - where he supposedly met his fate and "died" to an explosion within the bunker, alongside Martin Strada. After his presumed death, MartZ2 escaped the bunker and was tracked down by an FBI asset, commonly known as Agent Hillberg. Hillberg set up a new identity for MartZ2, merely changing his appearence and setting up a new pseydonym for him - M.B. Kovas. The FBI tasked Kovas with various missions against the cringedeviants in return for witness protection while the Cringedeviant War was ongoing. At some point after his resurrection, he reunited with the Z2 Team, who did not realize who Kovas actually was. At the end of the Cringedeviant War, he met with Spyder for the second and last time, ultimately killing him and leaving Bukas and Sean the only leaders of the enemy force. The latter two were defeated and imprisoned in a government facility, which marked the end of the war. Further Business Career in Los Santos The end of the Cringedeviant War meant the end of a mutual organized mission, involving many of Kovas's friends who later went their own ways, however still keeping in touch with him and being loyal members of Kovas & Co. MB and two of his closer associates, Geddy and Neon, started a life in crime. Kovas met new trustworthy contacts, such as KeV3n, who helped him, Geddy and Neon form a four man team to perform one of the most notorious heist jobs within the state of San Andreas. Those include the breaking of inmate Professor Rashkovsky from the Bolingbroke facility, infiltrating and stealing secluded data from Humane Labs, robbing one of the Pacific Standard branches in Vinewood and later helping Avon Hertz in his fight against foreign intelligence agencies to protect San Andreas for money. During his career, Kovas and his new team became very wealthy and bought luxury apartments, expensive cars, advanced military equipment and met even more willing business entrepreneurs, who he helped and was helped by in his endeavours in Los Santos and beyond. Casino Business After several months of nothing but unsignificant activity in the underworld, Kovas made use of the opportunity that arrived with the opening of the "Diamond Casino and Resort" in the 23rd of July, 2019. He bought a penthouse and spent a lot of time at the tables until he was contacted by the head management in an effort to get Kovas to help them with a problem. Avery Duggins and his nephew - a pair of Texan criminal masterminds have been planning to buy the casino by any means necessary whilst organizing attacks against it to stain it's reputation on the current management in the process. As a means of additional support, Kovas linked up with his former heist partner Neon to close the Duggins problem for good and help the Diamond owner, Tao Cheng, keep the casino and resort in one piece. Eventually after many conflicts that came in the form of relentlessly swarming hordes of enemy mobsters, attack helicopters and other weaponized military hardware, Kovas and Neon managed to almost destroy the organization and cut off the very head of it - blowing up the escaping helicopter taking Avery to safety. Although the management was still changed since Avery's nephew became the new owner of the casino, almost everyone's interests in terms of the Diamond were saved, including those of Kovas and Neon. Trivia * Up until the very end of the war, M.B. Kovas was never figured out to be MartZ2, although some characters did notice slight resemblences that were directly relevant to the old identity, such as him still carrying his signatory Colt Python revolver. * Bukas The Cringelord saw M.B. Kovas as his sworn enemy and his main target, which to him seemed as the ultimate blow to fatally end the Kovas & Co movement against the cringedeviants. That goal, however, was unrealistic, since Kovas had successors who were ready to take his place at any time if needed. * M.B. Kovas singlehandedly shot down Bukas's Hunter helicopter with an AK-47 in a fierce, one-sided battle in Shady Creeks. * Spyderblack had two katana duels with Kovas, both of whom he lost and died at the last one. * Kovas lead the mission that successfully achieved the Criminal Mastermind title status with Neon, Geddy and KeV3n. * Kovas is notorious for many defensive heated arguments and debates over in the GTAF DYOM subforum, most of which were inflated by Bukas The Cringelord and Sean Ambrose in their attempt to demonstrate their childish ego by "defending DYOM from drama." It is worth mentioning that Kovas himself never started any of those conflicts and never had the intention of doing so. Category:Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:MartZ2 Team Category:Leaders